Avenge
by formerlyLbee
Summary: When tragedy strikes in Kim's life, she begins a quest to seek revenge, no matter who she has to go through to find it. (takes place during Dino Thunder)
1. Chapter 1 Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... enough said.

Authors note: I recently re-watched Kill Bill the other day, and it inspired me to write this story. I hope you guys like it.

Avenge

Chapter 1 - Just the Beginning

It was a warm, peaceful evening as we sat upon the hillside overlooking the ocean. The sun slowly setting as the warm light drew us closer. My heart felt full as we stared into each other's eyes. His gazing into mine, and mine passionately gazing into his. I could feel the gentle touch of his hand holding onto mine, as he slowly stroked his thumb along my skin. Knowing that he was there to protect me, that I was able to trust him with all my heart; it made me feel complete. I then began to rest my head upon his shoulder, feeling so appreciated, respected... I felt... loved.

"Kim..." he slowly whispered.

I hummed, quickly bringing my eyes to meet his.

"This has been an awesome night, huh."

"It's been more than awesome... it's been perfect." I gently replied.

As soon as I said those words, he slowly stood up to his feet, still staring at me, with a tiny little smirk on his face. I watched as that smirk slowly turned into a beautiful, bright smile, which was always extremely contagious. I smiled back, as I gave a little chuckle.

"What?" I laughed quietly.

"Do you have any idea how special you are to me?"

"Hmm... so special that you could win a billion dollars, be the most famous man in the world, and you still wouldn't be happy unless I was there by your side." I replied, quickly standing up so I could stare into his eyes at the same level.

He quickly dropped his head and laughed, leaning his forehead against mine. I could tell he was slightly embarassed. "I've said that before, haven't I?"

"Many times." I laughed back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"But still... it's true." He gazed back at me.

It was at that moment that I began to blush, soon realizing that there was a point behind his sweet words.

It grew silent between us, as we continued to hold eachothers hands. He then began to rest his cheek against mine and quietly whispered in my ear: "I love you."

I froze instantly noticing him pull away and grab something out of his pocket.

"_Oh god."_ I muttered inside my head.

Immediately he began to lower himself... onto one knee.

I gasped, as tears suddenly formed in my eyes, my heart beating faster and faster with every word coming out of his mouth.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He trembled as he spoke, quickly pulling out a small velvet box from his back pocket. He slowly opened it revealing a stunning white gold ring with the most breath taking diamond center. "Will you marry me?"

My hand shook vigorously as he slid the ring onto my finger. I nodded my head over and over again, holding back my tears.

"Of course I'll marry you Jordan!" I cried.

Instantly I swung my arms around him, and he swung me up in the air. Words could not express the happiness that filled within me. Words could not express how happy I would be to be Mrs. Jordan Malone.

A week and a half after that memorable and romantic evening, Jordan's parents had planned an extremely elegant engagement party for the both of us. They held it at the Ronson's Country Club during a warm summer evening in Southern California. Dozens of relatives, colleagues and friends from Jordan's side of the family had shown up, and I couldn't have been any more excited to meet all of them, because sooner than I knew it, those people would be part of my life.

The club was decorated with lavish bouquets of pink and white roses, dining tables dressed in white cloths with golden trim. White lights illuminated the outside as they sat amongst the trees surrounding the club. The dining room led to a gigantic balcony overlooking a beatiful view of the Pacific Ocean, which attracked most of the guests as soon as the sun began to set. The scenery reminded me exactly of the night we had shared along the hillside, watching the sun go down right before he proposed.

As we continued to mingle with everyone upon the balcony, I couldn't help but feel like this was one of the most wonderful days of my life. I was about to marry the most amazing guy I've ever met. He was handsome, wealthy, a man of great morals... and of course a perfect gentleman. It's rare to find a partner who treats you like royalty, making you feel special every minute of everyday. And I was about to join an amazing family. A mother and father who loved their son with all their hearts and would go out of their way to make him happy, were soon going to be my in-laws.

As for my own mother, she still resided in Paris, France. She was no longer with her french hunk boyfriend, but there was something about the city that lured her into staying. When I told her that I was going to marry Jordan she was estactic, even though she hadn't really officially met him. But she was sure he was the right one for me, from what I had told her, and of course her conversations with Jordan over the phone. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to fly back to America in time for the engagment party, but she promised me that she'd be there for the wedding. And as for my father, he had died three years back from lung cancer. He was a heavy smoker, and I knew that one day it would get him, but now I wished that he could have lasted a few years longer, just so he could be at my wedding.

"Where's your mother, dear?" I could hear Mrs. Malone asking me.

"Mum, didn't I already tell you." Jordan muttered. "She couldn't make the flight out in time."

"Oh... well that's a shame."

"It is." I shrugged. "But there's always the wedding!"

Mrs. Malone let out a little laugh. "Oh the wedding! I just can't wait to see the two of you up at that altar."

"So tell me you two, have you set a date yet?" A woman from behind had yelled out.

Jordan and I turned to see his Aunt Carolyn walk up to us.

"Not just yet." Jordan answered.

"Kimberly, come to my boutique sometime, I'm sure we'll find you the perfect wedding gown!" she proclaimed.

"I most definitely will." I nodded back at her.

"Oh, and I also know this excellent wedding planner." She added. "She did Jake and Linda Turner's wedding from last year, remember Candace?"

"Oh yes! That wedding was exquisite. Jordan honey, you have to consider her."

"What's her name, mum?"

"Elenora Walters. And you know, I heard that she's related to Barbra."

"Barbra who?" I asked.

"Barbra Walters, silly!" Jordan's aunt laughed.

Jordan and I exchanged awkward glances.

Suddenly, in the background I could hear men hollering and soon glasses shattering on the ground.

"Get out, before I call the police!" One man yelled.

Jordan gripped man hand, and the both of us made our way over to the commotion. I hurried behind him and soon I saw Jordan's father, his Uncle Sean and Uncle Caleb wrestling and trying to drag an unfamiliar face out of the room. As soon as the stranger met eyes with Jordan, he stopped his resistance and Jordan's father and Uncle let him go.

"Get out of here Anton!" Mr. Malone yelled out. "You're not welcome here!"

"My nephew's getting married Ron... I just wanted to come and congratulate him." Anton slyly replied.

"I don't want you here." Jordan snapped.

"Hun, who is this guy?" I asked, but he wouldn't give me an answer.

"You heard him, now leave!" Jordan's father shouted.

"Ron, that's no way to talk to your brother. We're family!" He teased.

"Correction, STEP brother! And this party is by invitation only, how on earth did you get in."

"Oh Ronald, you know I have my ways of getting around security."

"That's it, I'm calling the police." Uncle Caleb declared, and grabbed for his cell phone.

"Not so fast." Anton interrupted, as he drew out a pistol from the inside of his coat. Cries of fear were heard everywhere immediately after the gun was in sight. Jordan stepped infront of me, getting me out of the way if a bullet was ever to shoot out of the gun. I held onto him tightly scared of what would happen.

"Anton are you insane!" Mr. Malone shouted out.

"You're boy cannot marry that woman!" He yelled out.

"What?! Why?!" Jordan blurted out.

"Anton! For goodness sake... PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Mrs. Malone cried out.

I peaked my head out from behind Jordan to look at the man they called Anton, and as soon as we made eye contact he pointed the gun at me. I could hear everyone scream from the movement, and suddenly Jordan's uncles threw themselves at him to try and snatch the gun out of his hands. It may have just been seconds, but it felt like minutes as I anxiously waited to see if they had retrieved the gun, but a loud explosion sounded, and I jerked myself away from Jordan to drop myself onto the floor.

When my body fell to the ground, I felt Jordan toppled over me. I waited a few seconds for him to roll off, but as those seconds passed by, and he didn't move at all, I began to scream.

"JORDAN!"

Screams were heard everywhere and many distinct _OH MY GOD_'s.

"Jordan... Jordan?" I kept repeating. When i noticed he wasn't answering me, I began to shake in worry, hoping that what I was thinking couldn't have been true.

"Someone help!" I yelled. "Why isn't he answering me!"

"Kimberly, hold on!" I heard Mr. Malone reply, as he hurried his way over to where we were. "Oh my god... son... open your eyes! C'mon Jordan! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Oh my god! Is he dead!" I cried. "Please tell me he's all right!"

Jordan wasn't all right. The explosion we had all heard was a gun shot, and it hit him directly in his chest. He died right at the scene... right on top of me. I'll never forget that I was the very last one to touch him while he was alive, and feel his very last breaths.

The man they called Anton had fled the scene. Everyone was too preoccupied with Jordan and I to even notice that he left. When we did, I had a long chat with Jordan's parents about the man. I wanted to know every detail about him. I wanted to know every detail about the man that ruined my life forever... all my hopes, dreams, and my future. And I wanted to know why he said Jordan couldn't marry me.


	2. Chapter 2 Searching For Answers

Authors note: I know people are writing in their fanfics that Reefside takes place in California... and that it's actually filmed in New Zealand, but I've decided to make Reefside take place in Hawaii in my story in case you wonder why it is. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Hope you like this chapter. : )

**Avenge**

Chapter 2 - Searching For Answers

I stood alone in the cemetary silently staring down at his grave stone. My eyes were glued onto the engraved words "Jordan Malone, 1978 - 2004" and I wished that I could shut my eyes and open them to see that it wasn't really there. That all of this was just a nightmare and I would wake up to see him lying next to me peacefully sleeping. But I was just setting myself up for more devastation as the grave stone kept appearing right before my eyes; it wouldn't go away.

It had been five days since the funeral, and each day I came here and stared. My life felt like a big empty hole, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to talk to friends, I couldn't go back to work, the only thing that I could do was make my way over to the cemetary and stare at his grave for hours.

He was everything to me, and now everything was gone. My whole life had vanished into thin air before it had even started, and the more I stood there, the more the pain grew inside of me. Frustration and anger mixed together and left an awful, bitter feeling rushing within me. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair for Jordan to just leave me like that. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

My eyes were flooded by my tears, my sobbing becoming more intense than before. The pain made me feel weak, and soon I collapsed to my knees. I slowly lay my cheek against the ground wishing to feel Jordan's gentle touch one last time, but soon noticing that it would never happen, I tightly grasped some grass from the ground, and squeased my fists in frustration.

"Kimberly..." A voice from behind had replied. I quickly sat myself up to see Jordan's mother looking over me. She had put on a pair of dark sunglasses which she would say was for the bright sun light, but I knew it was to hide her puffed up eyes from all her crying.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly muttered.

"What do you think I'm doing here." She whispered. "...I can tell it's hard for you too."

"I can't find the strength to leave." I said, staring back at the grave stone.

The both of us said nothing. She just stood there behind me, as I remained kneeling on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave, I couldn't stay, I couldn't even think straight. All I could think of, was how much I hated that man who took my whole world away from me.

"Candace?" I muttered. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Anton Mercer."

"Kimberly, I don't want to talk about this right now... not here." She refused.

I quickly stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I want to know." I demanded.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" I snapped. "This man has taken away EVERYTHING from me! Because of him I have nothing!"

Candace paused for a moment and quickly dropped her head to look at the ground. I could tell she felt bad for even questioning why I wanted to know about him. "I'm so sorry Kimberly." She muttered.

"So tell me Candace... please." I begged.

She stood there infront of me, looking off to the side at the scenery around us. Seeing her taking her time before saying a word clearly told me that she didn't enjoy talking about the topic.

"I don't spaek of this too often." She replied. "Anton's caused a lot of pain for my family, but you know... he wasn't always like he is today. Back when Jordan was little, he used to love being with his Uncle Anton... because he was a scientist and all. You see... Anton had this laboratory that Jordan loved going to, just to see what new things Anton had come up with and test out." She paused, and gave a tiny little smile to herself. "I remember enjoying seeing this face on Jordan everytime he was there. He was so fascinated by everything, like he was looking forward to learning things... it made me so proud."

"So then what happened?" I asked.

"About five years ago, Anton told Jordan that he was leaving, that he had bought a new laboratory on this island somewhere near Hawaii. He and a colleague of his co-owned it. Jordan was devastated that he was leaving, and eventually he lost interest in science all together."

"So what made you all hate him? What did he do?"

Candace paused once more, her body shaking a bit from obviously remembering the horrible memories. I saw her tighten her jaw shut, as if she wanted to scream her anger out but held it in. I almost felt bad in a way, that I had forced her to tell me this, but I had to know.

"A year after he left for the island, we heard that his laboratory exploded. Something about an experiment going wrong. We all thought that he was dead, but when we heard that there were no bodies found, we were sure he was alive somewhere."

"And obviously he was..." I added. She nodded back at me.

"He was missing for a couple of months, but eventually he reappeared back here. But he wasn't the same man like he used to be."

"What do you mean?"

Candace scrunched up her face as emotions began to pour out. I could see tear drops trickle down her cheeks underneath those dark sunglasses of hers.

She sniffed. "He was a cruel man. It seemed like his wealth got to his head. For some reason it wasn't about the science anymore, it was more about being rich and having power over people. Ron had confronted him about his new attitude and they both got into a fight, and I don't mean an argument, but an actul fight. He gave him a black eye that night, and I was so shocked because usually Anton's not a violent man."

I stood there listening, wondering what made this sudden change in a person. It was just too suspicious for me to understand. A simple little fight couldn't have started this hatred for him, he had to have done something so harsh, so cruel for this wonderful family to hate someone with such a passion.

"We had a close family friend who was a psychiatrist, and I asked him to have a heart to heart talk with Anton." Again, she paused. She looked off to the side once more, looking far off into the distance. It must have been a terrible memory for her to take this long to say. "If I could take back one thing I've ever done in my life, it would be that." Candace replied, then slowly slid her glasses off showing me her tearful eyes.

I froze, afraid to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know what happened, but they found him dead in Anton's home, and Anton wasn't anywhere to be found. The police told me he probably had fled... but we couldn't find him anywhere... the son of a bitch got away with murder."

"You mean he was never caught?" I muttered.

Candace shook her head. "No... and what kills me even more is that he won't be caught for murdering my son either!"

Candace's sobs became loud, and I literally felt like a bomb had dropped upon me. Would Anton not be caught for this recent crime he had committed? He would just run away free and not suffer the consequences after ruining my life! This news made me feel more enraged than shocked. There was no way in hell he would get away after what he had done to me.

"You don't know that."I replied.

"You don't know Anton." She snapped back. "He's smart... "

The next day I had found enough strength to get out of the house and over to the police station. I needed to talk to the officers and detectives who were dealing with my case. I wouldn't be satisfied until I found justice. Officer Jacobs and Detective Brant Childs were who I was introduced to. They both were two tall middle-aged males, both with scruffy goatees and sideburns well passed below their ears. Immediately after we shook hands, Detective Childs had a call on leads for another case he was working on, and left a minute after. I then was brought into Officer Jacobs office and I took a seat right in front of his desk and waited for him to join me so we could have a talk.

"What can I do for you Ms. Hart?" He asked me, as he walked into the room.

"I just wanted to know if you found any leads in finding Anton Mercer."

"Listen, Ms. Hart... if we haven't called you with anything, then we most likely haven't found any leads."

"You mean you haven't found anything? It's been almost a week!" I snapped.

"I know it's been almost a week, but I have to be honest with you, we haven't found anything. We've checked his recent credit card purchases... nothing. We've asked around town if anyone's seen him... nothing. We've gone to all of his laboratories and either they're all deserted, or reowned by new people. It's like the man has disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That can't be possible." I sneered. "He has to be somewhere."

"You are aware that he has a history of disappearing, right?"

"Yes! I am aware of that, but is that going to stop you from finding him? Because it shouldn't! He is running around out there a freeman on, right now, two cases of murder! TWO!"

"I understand that."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"If we don't find any leads within the next week or two... I'm afraid we're going to have to close this case."

I paused, completely flabbergasted from hearing this. "Then find those leads." I sternly whispered.

"I'll do my best." Officer Jacobs muttered.

"You said you'd do your best five days ago! Obviously doing your best isn't enough!"

"Look, Ms. Hart... please calm down."

"Calm down? My life feels like a complete hole... I've lost the most important thing in my life... the only thing that can slightly fill that hole in my life is to see that this man gets punished for what he's done to me!"

"I understand how you feel... you've lost someone really special to you. But I promise you, Detective Childs and I ARE doing the best we can."

I finally realized that I would never be satisfied with whatever Officer Jacobs had to tell me. So I simply walked off and out of the station. After I had gotten inside me car, I sat there for awhile, unable to think of what I was going to do. I couldn't just sit around and wait for two weeks to see if they had found something. I placed my hands over my face in frustration. I remembered thinking that people were idiots for saying that police weren't any help, but after today I understood where they were coming from. I just couldn't believe that all they could do was "try their best." But trying your best wasn't good enough for me. And it was at that moment that I finally came to the conclusion that if they weren't going to do anything, I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

That night I logged onto my computer, and went onto a seach engine and looked up "Anton Mercer" for any articles on him. After clicking on search a total of seventeen articles appeared on my screen. I clicked on the first few only to read bits of his biography, how he found interest in science and paleontology, experiments he had practiced and a few discoveries.

If the articles weren't talking about that, then it was news about him opening more laboratories and science facilities around town, which was completely meaningless to me. There were tons of pictures of him, cutting ribbons at grand openings of each building, quickly giving a smile to the camera at excavation sites. And after an hour of reading all these articles I had questioned myself about what exactly was I looking for. I continuted on scrolling down the screen, looking for something that looked odd or suspicious when I saw the words "new facility opening on Hawaiian island."

Was this the island that Candace was talking about? The island he was leaving for that left Jordan devastated. Was this the island where the laboratory exploded which eventually led to his disappearance? The disappearance that changed his completely. Candace mentioned that he had co-owned it with someone. Maybe this someone would have some answers for me.

With all these questions running through my mind, I didn't hesitate to click on the link. I quickly clicked on my mouse and the new page slowly loaded.

What I saw froze me dead in my tracks; I couldn't move as goosebumps formed all over me. My mouth dropped in complete shock as I asked myself could this be even possible.

There right before my eyes, a picture had loaded right next to the article. It was a picture of Anton and the co-owner, their arms on eachothers shoulders as they stood before their new facility on the tropical island. It wasn't Anton in the picture that shocked me, but who was standing beside him. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? It would be such a major coinsidence if it was. So before I even came to any conclusions on who that person was, I began to skim through the article just to be sure. And once I saw the name, I knew it was him. I sat back in my chair in complete and utter shock. The name I had read was Dr. Thomas Oliver... Tommy Oliver. And he was standing right beside the man, who was now my mortal enemy.


	3. Chapter 3 A Familiar Friend

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, school and my job have been very intense lately, but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! and to all that have reviewed... you guys are awesome!

**Avenge**

**Chapter 3 - A Familiar Friend**

Throughout the whole night I found myself sitting upon my bed just staring across the room thinking. With the dozens of thoughts running through my mind, it was extremely difficult to get any sleep at all. I just remained there sitting in that gigantic bed by myself, alone in the dark wishing just to feel Jordan's presence. It wasn't the same without him there by my side. There were no more cuddles at night to keep me warm, no whispering soothing words into my ear to help me drift into a peaceful slumber, and the more I thought about it, the more it angered me inside knowing that he was gone. All of it was gone.

It seemed to me that no matter what I did, I wouldn't sleep and it worried me to know that this could be a continuous problem. However I just simply continued to sit up in my bed completely restless, soon noticing how enormous the bed really was. Two people were meant to sleep on it, and I realized right there and then that I wouldn't be able to sleep on it, not for a while anyway. So I then immediately grabbed my quilt and pillow and headed for the living room, it was the couch for me tonight.

But even on the couch brought back many memories, I just couldn't escape it. Memories of us cuddling together watching movies, sitting infront of our fireplace enjoying the crackling sounds of the fire, all those warm Christmas nights... it left me feeling devastated knowing I would never enjoy those moments ever again. I hugged myself tightly and remained sitting there, the television quietly on, its rays of light dimly illuminating the room. The late night news had come on, and of course what was the first story to air, none other than the horrendous murder of my fiancee. I quickly grabbed the remote and hit the off button, leaving myself sitting in the dark once again.

Was this how my life was going to be from now on? Me sitting alone in my own home, avoiding anything that reminded me of him? No! I wouldn't let myself become one of those people. I wasn't going let myself get lured into the world of depression where I block the rest of the world out of my life to just sit and sulk all throughout the rest of my days. The only thing that would prevent me from going that direction was finding Anton and bringing him down. He was my motivation. I realized that avenging Jordan's death was the only way for me to fill that empty hole. And after last night, I had found the one person who could hold all of the answers to my questions, and that was Tommy.

How could I forget about what I had learned about Tommy? Combined with all the emotions I was feeling throughout the night, the shock of it all played a huge part towards why I couldn't sleep. For me to learn that an ex-boyfriend, whom I had regretfully broken the heart of and haven't spoken to in over 8 years, had an association to a man that I wanted nothing more but dead, was far too outrageous to believe. To everyone else this seemed to be nothing but a little simple coisidence, but to me it was far more greater than it seemed. The only upside from knowing this information was now that I knew that he and Anton had worked together shortly before the explosion, Anton's mysterious disappearance and attitude transformation, I knew that Tommy had to have some answers for me.

Morning quickly came, and although I was happy to see the daylight, nothing else had changed. I was still angry, I was still bitter, I was still sad. But even with those feelings still lingering within me, I still managed to get along with my day. I made myself breakfast, read the newspaper and did a little cleaning, just like everyday during my regular morning ritual. And for the first time that morning, for some strange reason, I felt energized, like there was something out there for me to do. I stood still for a moment, and stared at my surroundings. This house felt so quiet and so lonely, it was far too big for just myself. And as I kept looking at all that was around me, each inch of the house bringing back memories of me and Jordan living here, I had realized something. It never occurred to me what I was supposed to do now that Jordan was gone. Of course finding Anton was at the top of my priorities, but what was supposed to come after it? It was like I had a to do list that the rest of my life depended on, except it was incomplete. Everything else was just one huge question mark.

I slowly shuffled my way over to my kitchen table and immediately sat myself down. If Jordan hadn't gone, I would have been making plans for our wedding right about now. I would be making a list of who to invite, and a list of what things were to be done, but now, after all that had happened, I was writing out a list of something completely different. I was writing a list for my life. As I sat and thought I realized that there would only be two things on that list. Number one, find Anton Mercer, and number two... move on.

Suddenly I was interrupted by a knock at my front door. I instantly looked up at my clock and saw that it was only eight thirty. Who would be visiting me this early? I hesitantly got up and made my way over to the door, and after taking a quick peek through the window, a great deal of emotion poured out of me. I covered my mouth to prevent loud sobs to come out and I immediately opened the door.

As soon as I flung the door wide open, those saddened eyes looked down upon me. I could see the sympathy all over his face which only made me cry even more. I didn't know whether my tears were of saddenss or of gratitude.

"Adam." I whispered, as I wiped the tears from under my eyes and immediately flung my arms around him.

"Hey." He whispered back and gave me a tight hug in return. "I'm sorry I didn't make it out sooner. I tried getting out of business meetings, but I just couldn't until yesterday. I took the quickest flight out here."

"Don't apologize." I muttered. "I'm just glad you're here."

Seeing one of my oldest and dearest friends come all the way out to be at my doorstep meant much more to me than what it seemed. I couldn't help but cry and Adam realized that and continued his embrace. She gently patted his hand on my back trying to calm me down, and in time it worked. I let go of him and let my tearful eyes stare up at his, I was so happy he was there.

"I was so mad that I couldn't get out of doing those meetings... if I had, I would have so been there for the funeral."

"Don't worry about it." I whispered.

Besides Jason, Adam was the only other friend back from highschool that I still remained close with. Jason, Adam and I had all met up with eachother in L.A when we were all freshmen's in college. My gymnastics career was soon concluding and so I decided to go back to school. After a brief return to Angel Grove, Jason and I had made the decision to move out to L.A, and coinsidentally, Adam did as well. Our four years of college were well spent, as our friendships grew stronger and stronger. Soon as we graduated Jason made a career from his talents in martial arts and as soon as he had saved up enough money, he opened up his own dojo. It was so successful that he was in demand to coach some top noch amateurs. That soon led to travelling all around the world which was where he currently was at the moment. I haven't talked to him in a month, but the last time we had spoken a word to eachother, he was in Japan with one of his students at a tournament.

As for Adam, he was studying business marketing and advertising in college and soon after graduation he had landed at job at one the top advertising companies in L.A. However, after two years of serving to that company he was then transfered to a company in New York. It was sad to see him go, but I was so proud of him with his successes. And so with Adam in New York, Jason somewhere overseas, and I still residing in L.A, we were all separted but never broken up. I'm proud to say that we're still all so close no matter how many miles may be between us.

"Have you talked to Jason at all?" Adam had asked me, as the both of us made our way into the living room.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't know how to reach him. I don't even know where he is. Usually I wait for him to call me first."

"Yeah... same here." Adam replied. "That's what's so hard about this, he doesn't even know."

"Well at least I can depend on you guys to even care. I called my mom when it all happened, and she still hasn't come out to be here."

"I'm so sorry Kim."

"You know what... it doesn't even matter anyway. She's been out of my life ever since I was sixteen. I feel like she's raised me over the phone... some mother I have!"

"Kim... don't get into this again."

Adam was right. Everytime my mother came into the topic I had always gotten myself worked up over it. It was something I had always gotten myself into over the years. Both Adam and Jason went through plenty of my ramblings about my mother, and at that moment right there, I knew Adam wasn't surpirsed. It wasn't that I hated my mother, it just made me furious that she never made the effort to fly out. She didn't fly out for my engagement party, I even wondered if she would have even flown out for the wedding.

"You're mother does care about you Kim, she may not show it, but she does." Adam assured me. "Now forget this... this is not what I came here to talk about... I'm here to talk about you. What have you been up to?"

I paused for a moment to think to myself. What have I been up to? Missing Jordan mostly, but I knew that wasn't the answer Adam was looking for. I looked over at him and noticed he was watching my every move. It was something he had always done, his eyes concentrating on me in order to read my every thought, and on some good days, he was actually able to.

"There's actually something I need to talk to you about." I replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You will not believe how complicated this story is." I muttered. I then began to tell him the story from when Jordan and I were talking to Candace and Jordan's aunt up on the balcony to when the fight between Anton and Jordan's father and uncles had occured. The next part was extremely difficult for me as I found it painful to go into detail of how Jordan died.

"The man who shot Jordan was actually his uncle." I added.

"Uncle?" Adam repeated. I nodded back at him. "Why would he want to shoot his own nephew?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But there is this one party I left out."

"What?"

"I remember way before Anton had even pulled out a gun, and everyone was arguing back and forth, he had said something about me."

"What was that?"

"I distinctly remember him saying to Jordan's father, _'you're boy cannot marry that woman!'_"

"He said that! Why would he say something like that?"

"I have no idea." I vigorously shook my head. "And it scares me everyday thinking about what the reason is."

"So what else happened?"

"Anton disappeared. And the cops... they haven't found him at all." I angrily muttered. "But get this... I was talking to Candace a couple days ago, and she told me that a few years back, Anton had killed a friend of hers, and he disappeared from that murder as well."

"He's killed before!" Adam spat out.

"Yes, he has." I slowly nodded. "And he's never been caught for it." I then immediately got up from my seat in frustration, and paced back in forth in front of the fireplace. "I swear to god Adam, if he gets away with murdering Jordan, just like he has with that other guy...."

"Kim calm down." Adam stood up. "The police will find him, don't worry about it."

"What makes you think that they'll find him now, if they haven't those few years ago?" I snapped.

"People slip up, they make mistakes..."

"You don't know this guy, Adam... he's really smart."

"Well if he's so smart, then why did he show his face at a public event? That's just begging for anyone to turn him in to the police."

"The police." I scoffed. "What good will they do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam replied.

"The police haven't found anything Adam!" I snapped. "And they told me, that if they don't find any leads by the end of this month, they'll close the case."

"What?" Adam whispered in disbelief.

"I know. That was my same reaction too. So I've come to realize that the police aren't going to help me."

"Well then what?"

"I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands."

"In you own hands?" Adam raised his voice. "And what on earth are you going to do? You don't even know where to begin!"

"I do actually." I replied.

"Huh?"

"Adam, have you heard anything about Tommy at all?" I asked.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What does Tommy have to..."

"Just answer me!" I interrupted.

"Well, actually... I had a chance to talk to Billy a while back. He told me he talks to Tommy on a constant basis. He said something about Tommy moving out to Hawaii a few years ago, and that he teaches at a highschool over there now. I think it's called Reefside High, or something like that."

"Really." I responded.

"Yeah." Adam awkwardly nodded. "But what does Tommy have to do with any of this anyway."

"I read some articles on the internet about Anton, and I came across this one." I replied, and began to walk over to my computer. Luckily I had it bookmarked, so I quickly clicked on the link and showed Adam. I watched his face as he read it, and I could see the look of disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"No. This is real." I intensly replied. "When I was talking to Candace that one time, she told me Anton never used to be the cruel man that he is today. She said he never used to be a violent kind of guy, but something happened on this island Adam." I whispered, as I pointed my finger at the picture of Anton and Tommy. "Their laboratory exploded, and Anton disappeared for months. When he returned back here he was different. He was evil... a complete personality transformation."

"What do you think caused that?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that Tommy was there. He must at least know something about Anton's disappearance or transformation." I answered and then quickly paused as soon as I saw the skepticism on Adam's face. "I believe Tommy's the only one that can help me." I assured him.

"Kim... what are you trying to say."

"Considering the fact that he's worked with Anton, it must mean that he's at least as smart as Anton was. He is the only one."

"So what? Are you going to go over there and talk to Tommy?" Adam blurted out.

I stared intensly into his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"Kim! That's crazy!" He responded.

"How so?" I yelled back, quite offended by his outburst.

"You're telling me you're going to fly all the way out to Hawaii, somehow track down Tommy, and demand him to tell you all about his life?"

It did seem quite of a big step for me to take after how Adam had described it, but what Adam didn't realize was how desperate I was. I needed a way to find Anton, and Tommy was the only one who could possibly hold the answers.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you like this Kim, but it does seem a bit ridiculous."

"I don't care what I have to do in order to find Anton. Even if it meant flying all the way over to Mount Everest and climbing that damn mountain, I'll do it." I sneered.

As soon as I blurted out those words Adam backed off. I guess he could tell that I was determined. He simply stared back at me, still with that skeptic look on his face. I knew he felt worried, but he had to realize that I wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing.

"So you're going to Hawaii?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"And you're going to go find Tommy?"

"Yes." I said again.

"Tell me this Kim... if you do find Anton.... what are you going to do?"

I paused. "I'll kill him."


End file.
